Walking In The Dark
by Firefly Of Death1
Summary: The Outers are introduced to a new kind of Heart Snatchers, but Setsuna is getting more negative vibes and future ambiances. This new group can control the scouts like never before. Is this the end?


The Outer Oasis Series  
"Walking In The Dark"   
Chapter 1: "Haruka's Visions, Setsuna's Secret"  
Firefly of Death  
  
Disclaimer: Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are in fact the main borrowed characters in this story but, it may include the Inners. So, if you do not enjoy any fics including these characters, I suggest you click that pretty little back button on your browser now, but if you must continue, read on!…and always try to R&R. Thanks- Firefly of Death  
  
"Haruka's Visions, Setsuna's Secret"  
  
Walking along each faded stone pathway in the glassy cold rain, Hotaru glanced up for a slight moment to gaze at the dark frozen sky. The rainwater streamed down her pale white face as the bright stars watched over her. It seemed as Hotaru was walking forever. As she found that she was already close to home she sighed in relief, but was still worried about her Haruka-papa. Had Haruka really seen a vision in her dreams? If it was true, Hotaru was the only one to heal this crisis.   
  
A few silent nights ago Haruka was having unfamiliar dreams of her dear Michiru. Faintly sleeping a cold hour of distressing thoughts. Hotaru opened the door slowly revealing no existence of anyone. She continued in the dimly-lighted house, and started searching quickly upstairs for her Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. Hotaru crept up the thick murky staircase. Everything seemed so dark and so still, as if time had stopped. Hotaru gave a short look in Haruka's bedroom to find her and Michiru sitting on Haruka's bed. Haruka hadn't told Michiru about these unfamiliar dreams yet. Her dear Mich by her side, holding her in her arms crying lightly, trying to see what the matter.  
  
"Oh Haruka…please…tell me what's wrong." Michiru said   
  
Haruka looked up.  
"I…I'm having horrible dreams." Haruka replied  
  
"Oh…but Haruka, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Michiru said with tender eyes.  
  
"You don't understand! I'm having terrible dreams…of...of you." Haruka told her.   
  
"It feels like…like...they control me." Haruka replied again.  
  
Hotaru came gently inside, not to disturb them. She sat by her Michiru-mama. Hotaru looked to Haruka, and then to Michiru. Michiru looked concerned of her Haruka. Her eyes glistening with worry.  
  
"Haruka-papa?" Hotaru called.  
  
For a moment Haruka didn't answer.  
  
"Yes, Hotaru?" Haruka said.  
  
"Someone has to chase away the shadows away." Hotaru continued.   
  
"What? Hotaru, what do you mean?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Setsuna. She told me...she told me that there are shadows trying to overcome our pure hearts. We have to do something about it. Setsuna said that…that...these forces are stronger than all of us." Hotaru replied.  
  
"Do you know anything else?" Michiru interrupted.  
  
"Yes. Setsuna also told me that these forces are in a group called 'Pure Heart Evil'. They were never heard of in Japan, because they kept there business so confidential. Pure Heart Evil planned and searched for our weaknesses and created strategies to create frailty. They are the ones making Haruka-papa dream horrible thoughts of you, Michiru-mama." Hotaru told.  
  
"Why did she tell you and not me first?" Haruka asked.  
  
"She told me first because she said the forces were only letting her the first person she saw." Hotaru replied.  
  
"We must go and talk to Suna, Michi-koi." Haruka said.  
  
The three continued down the staircase to speak to Setsuna. Setsuna was reading a small book as she slouched in bed.   
  
"Setsuna…tell me! Tell me everything!" Haruka blurted out.  
  
"Tell you? Tell you what?" Setsuna looked confused and put her book off to one side.  
  
"Tell me about The Pure Heart Evil group." Haruka said  
  
"So, Hotaru told." Setsuna said in grief.  
  
"Why, is that bad?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Well, the more people knowing about their secrets, the more power they regain." Setsuna explained.  
  
"But it doesn't make any sense, if more people know their secret is out. Shouldn't we have the advantage?" Michiru said.  
  
"Not exactly. You see, by Haruka and you knowing, they can continue to slowly…capture our pure hearts. The Pure Heart Evil Group, have connections with The Heart Snatchers. Hotaru is the only one who is safe. They allowed only one person to know." Setsuna explain.  
  
"How did you find out?" Hotaru but in.  
  
"I sensed negative vibes and encountered a future ambiance." Setsuna said.  
  
"Ruka, we must warn the others!" Michiru said to Haruka  
  
"No…no, we can't. Pure Heart Evil will gain more power." Haruka said in a whispered tone.  
  
"How do we fight back then?" Hotaru said.  
  
"We must fight for ourselves." Setsuna replied.  
  
"We can't tell the others." Haruka agreed.  
  
"Do you know where the Pure Heart Evil are, Suna?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Suddenly a thundering jolt a negative energy struck Setsuna. The jolt transmitted though the other Outers. It made them fall and collapse to the ground. The Outers lied there…still not moving an inch. A cold laughter flickered though the walls of the large room. The Scouts looked helpless and faintly alive. Could this be the end?  
  
That's it! Please try to R&R! I appreciate it. Chapter 2 coming soon! Very soon!………Firefly of Death. 


End file.
